


Be Bold

by cbgbs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbgbs/pseuds/cbgbs
Summary: Ginny dares Hermione to do something crazy, to both of their surprises, she does it. One thing leads to another and their both doing something they'd never thought they do.





	Be Bold

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first femslash so i hope you guys think its hot or whatever !

Time and time again Hermione found herself attracted to the female form. After reading some inappropriate books she found in Grimmauld Place of naked woman, she’d be imagining more and more about the beautiful woman she’d meet. She would roll over in her bed, thinking about what it would be like to be intimate with one of them. She couldn’t help but take small glances at her roommates when changing, or blush heavily when a girl she thought was rather quite pretty would touch her in a warm way (pushing hair out of her face, wrapping her in a long hug, etc.)

She kept this secret quiet. Hermione suppressed her smiles at pretty girls, and she never was the type of girl to get distracted, so if she kept busy, the thoughts of girls kissing and being with each other in that way didn’t swarm through her brain. 

Her day started like most Saturdays. She rolled out of bed early and went to the common room to get some work done. With a focused demeanor, she was able to quickly get through a big chunk of what the teachers assigned her. After about an hour or so Ron and Harry invited her to breakfast. “No, I’m not really hungry. I think I’m going to skip it.” Hermione cleared her throat, flipping through a textbook. The two left without her and she continued with her studies. She didn’t think much of the conversation, but the conversation they had after breakfast is what she dwelled on.

Harry and Ron stepped into the common room again, but this time, Ginny was tagging along. Harry smiled at Hermione, and while she was finishing up her last thought, the three sat down next to her. She piled all her work into a neat pile and then closed the arrange of books on the table. 

“We got you breakfast.” Harry said, he straightened his back and placed a muffin and two pieces of toast wrapped up in a napkin on the table. 

“Thank you,” Hermione unwrapped the food. “I do regret not eating breakfast.” She took a bite into the piece of toast. “Thanks, Harry.” 

“Oh, thank Ginny.” Harry said, looking over at the redhead.

Hermione looked over at Ginny. “Thanks, Ginny.”

“No problem, Hermione.” Ginny nodded. “I was just thinking about you, and how you’re probably starving.” 

Harry and Ron started to flip through my history book, laughing at the picture of old wizard and witches. Neither Ginny or Hermione paid attention. 

“That’s very kind of you.”

“Again, it’s no problem.” Ginny scooted her chair closer to Hermione, lightly touching her knee. “I’m always thinking about Hermione Granger.” She said, her voice getting a little quieter. Hermione’s face grew warmer and warmer. What did she mean by I’m always thinking about you? Hermione’s eyes darted down the hand that as rubbing her knee. A perverted thought sprouted in her head, wishing Ginny’s hand would slowly move to her thigh. Hermione stared at Ginny’s painted nails skimmed over her skin, before she folded them back into her lap. 

The two met eyes. Ginny smiled warmly at Hermione. Hermione questioned whether Ginny wanted her to think these things about her. No, she’s not flirting, she thought, yet she kept on reading into Ginny’s body language. The way she rests her head on her hand, the way her lips slightly puckered at Hermione, her eyes sending a sultry message to Hermione.

As soon as the moment started, it went away. Ginny looked back over at Ron and Harry and smiled. She laughed at the picture of the old wizard that Ron was pointing at. She was just being friendly, Hermione thought, becoming embarrassed. Hermione straightened her back and snatched the book from Ron’s hands. 

“Hey!” Ron gave an accusatory look at Hermione. “We were using that.” 

“You took it even though I was still using it!” Hermione’s voice became shrill. She didn’t want to be in common room anymore, scared of doing something foolish in front of Ginny. “And all you’re doing is making fun of people who are more successful and talented than you. I’m going upstairs.” She took her papers and made her way to the stairs. 

“Oh, come on, we’re just having fun.” Ginny said, not an ounce of malice in her tone. “Jeez, Hermione, sometimes I wonder why you’re not in Ravenclaw and in Gryffindor instead.”

Hermione felt even more embarrassed in the presence of Ginny then she did before. Ginny probably thinks of Hermione as some bookish nerd. She tried to think of something but decided it would be better to save the embarrassment and just flee to her room. 

 

The two girls didn’t speak much for the next week. Hermione was thinking a lot about Ginny and was starting to develop a little bit of a crush on her, but every time she thought of the conversation they had on Saturday morning, she would wince at embarrassment. Not that she thought that Ginny liked girls in that way, but even if she said, that comment about being a Ravenclaw made her feel like she could never like a girl so introverted and academic.

The school was starting to become a bit more hostile. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were going to compete this weekend in quidditch. Ginny, of course, was confident in her own abilities as a player. Hermione overheard Luna talking to her about it. She didn’t have any doubt that her team was going to lose. Harry, nervous, even mentioned that Ginny could very well carry the team. Hermione was uninterested in the sport, but her head would jolt up every time one of friends mentioned Ginny. 

When the game finally rolled around, Hermione couldn’t keep her eyes off Ginny. Even though she was just a maroon blob flying around, Hermione was cheering her on; and when Gryffindor won, she was out of the stand and on the field celebrating with them. 

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny, smiling wide. Ginny hugged back. “We won!” Hermione shouted over the crowd.

They pulled away. Ginny seemed relieved. “I thought you were mad at me!” 

Hermione was confused, then remembered she’d be kind of avoiding the red head all week. “Oh, yeah, a little bit.” She decided to say. “After you told me I don’t act like a Gryffindor, I got kind of upset.” 

“Nothing wrong with not acting like a Gryffindor!” Ginny rested her hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “I just meant you’re not really bold, like most of us are.” 

“Bold?” Hermione squinted. “You don’t think I’m bold?”

Ginny could see she was offending Hermione. “Oh, you know. You’re not out there.”

“I can be bold!” Hermione said.

“Really?” Ginny responded. “Okay, then do something wild.”

Hermione’s gut jolted, she wasn’t expecting to be challenged, because she knew that she wasn’t crazy, but Ginny was expecting her to do something. In the heat of the celebration, she went with it, grabbing Ginny’s waist and pressing a kiss on her lips. 

At first, she knew she made a mistake because, Ginny wasn’t kissing back. But then, Ginny placed her hands-on Hermione’s jaw and moved her head slightly to the side. 

The kiss maybe lasted for five seconds. Hermione pulled away, knowing not to make a huge scene. She wiped her mouth, a bit dumbfounded. Ginny beamed at her. “Wow, Granger, I thought wrong about you.”

“Well, I was put in Gryffindor for a reason.” Hermione shrugged, trying to not think every single romantic/sexual thought running through her head. “I’m going to go congratulate Harry.” She decided.

 

That night, she stared at the ceiling, thinking about Ginny’s lips on hers. She could still faintly feel the kiss. It was around midnight, or one in the morning, when the door to the dorm creaked open. She didn’t bother to look at who it was until a shadow creeped over her bed. Hermione looked up at Ginny’s moonlit face. “Ginny?” She asked, confused at what she was doing here.

Ginny put her finger to her lips, to be quiet. She took out her wand and made a semicircle around the bed, muttering a charm to herself. When she was done, she smiled and hopped on the bed. “I did a charm so that no one could hear what we were saying.” She said. “Now, all I need to do is…” She closed the curtains around the four-poster bed, so they were in complete darkness. “…this”

“Ginny,” Hermione whispered. “What are you doing here?” 

“You don’t need to whisper.” Ginny said. “It’s like we are in our own private bubble.” 

“Okay, why do we need a private bubble?” Hermione asked, sitting up in her bed. 

“Because,” Ginny folded her legs, she was sitting crisscrossed. “Hold on,” She held her wand up again. “Lumos.” The light from her wand lit up the bed. “I need to talk to you about today.”  
“What’s there to talk about.” Hermione played dumb. She knew there was a million things to talk about, number one is whether Ginny wanted to kiss again.

“Well, why did you kiss me?” 

“Because you told me to do something crazy.” 

“Yeah, but why did you do that instead of anything else.”

“I don’t know, it was the first thing I could think of.” Hermione was telling the truth, but only because the only thing she could think of all week was Ginny and her lips.

“Hermione,” She sighed, “Did you want to kiss me?” 

“What?” Hermione brushed her hair behind her ear. “I—”

“Because, I would be okay if you did. I mean, I think…” Ginny met eyes with Hermione. “I think I liked it.”

Hermione was quiet for a moment, before saying, “Yes, I did.” Hermione looked away. “I did want to kiss you.”

“Do you want to do it again?” Ginny purposed. Hermione nodded. “Alright.” Ginny flipped her body to where her back was against the headboard, next to Hermione. Their shoulders were touching. They were both staring at each other, that’s when Ginny put her hand back on Hermione’s cheek and kissed softly once. Hermione’s whole body was buzzing with adrenaline. 

Ginny pulled away and Hermione wondered if Ginny thought this was a mistake. But, to her surprise, Ginny got underneath the blankets, and kissed Hermione again. They just quietly kissed a few more times before Ginny got more adventurous. She put her hands-on Hermione’s waist and opened her mouth. Hermione followed in suit. Hermione’s breath became shallow when Ginny bit at Hermione’s lower lip and French kissed her. It wasn’t until Ginny climbed on top of her, Hermione let out a small moan. 

Ginny kissed a crossed her jaw, “I’ve been thinking about this forever.” She growled into Hermione’s ear. “I’ve wanted you for so long.” These words made Hermione whimper, her panties soaking wet. Ginny bit at the lobe of Hermione’s ear, just to get a noise out of Hermione. “You’re so hot when you moan like that.” She went back to kissing Hermione, not hesitant with the tongue. She moved her hand from Hermione’s waist, down to her thigh. “Can I go further?”

“Mmm—yes… Please… Fuck me.” Hermione moaned, kissing Ginny hungrily.

Ginny slid her fingers under Hermione’s panties. “Oh, you’re so wet.” She started to rub small circles over Hermione’s clit. Hermione jolted at the sensual feeling. She moaned softly. Ginny rolled to the side and stared at Hermione in the dim light, “You like that?” Hermione nodded. Ginny reached down with her free hand to lift Hermione’s shirt, and started to suck at her hard nipples.

Hermione squirmed at Ginny’s mouth wrapped around her breast, sucking, licking, and biting at her chest. She was so glad that Ginny made a silencing charm, because Ginny slid two fingers inside of Hermione, searching for her g-spot. When Ginny found it, Hermione arched back and cursed loudly. “Oh, that feels good, don’t stop, don’t stop.” Ginny fingerfucked Hermione faster, as Hermione begged her to keep going. 

“I want to taste you.” Ginny mumbled into Hermione’s ear. At those words, Ginny could feel Hermione’s pussy quiver around her fingers. 

“Yes, please.” Hermione agreed. Ginny sat up to take off her clothes. Hermione followed suit, taking off her soaking wet panties and pulling her shirt off her body. Ginny then climbed on top Hermione again, pressing kisses down her sensitive skin. When she reached in between her legs, she took her time teasing Hermione, biting at her thighs, leaving hickeys, and slowly fingering her again, hitting her g-spot. Then finally she licked at her clit, slowly writing letters against it, making Hermione groan. She finally increased the speed of her tongue, starting to finger Hermione again. 

Hermione’s whole face and chest was red with heat. She had one hand gripping the sheets of her bed and another gripping Ginny’s hair. She had no idea how Ginny’s mouth knew every little place on Hermione’s body that made her go insane when it was touched, but she loved it so much. She grinded her pussy onto Ginny’s tongue. 

Ginny reached her hand up to Hermione’s breast and rubbed the nipple in between her two fingers. Hermione’s moans were becoming more desperate, her body squirmed even more. “I’m so close. Don’t stop.” She directed. Ginny didn’t, instead she picked up the pace with every one of her movements. She fucked her faster with her fingers, sucked on her clit, moving her head quicker, and became more eager with her other hand. 

The buildup in Hermione felt like it was about to burst any second. She didn’t even tell Ginny when she did come, because her whole body convulsed, her moans staggered, and her grip on Ginny’s head became almost hurtful. Almost. Her body exploded in white heat. When the orgasm ended, she noticed that Ginny was still fucking her. “Ginny… I’m so sensitive now. Stop. Let me fuck you.” 

Ginny did stop, almost automatically agreeing to Hermione’s proposal. Hermione thought about what she should do to Ginny, then she remembered those books she saw at headquarters. “Ginny, sit on my face.” She said, not caring about if she sounded embarrassing. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Ginny said, climbing on top of Hermione. Hermione at first was confused on what to do but she tried to mimic what Ginny did to her. She flicked her tongue around her hard clit, and Ginny cursed. Hermione knew that was a sign of approval and tried to do it with more authority. Ginny moaned very filthy things to Hermione as she continued. Hermione thought of what other moves the book said would make a girl come, and that’s when she put her hand up and started to rub the entrance of Ginny’s ass. She could feel her arch her back to that. “Don’t be shy,” Ginny said. “You can stick a finger in there. It feels really good.” She moaned. Hermione did stick a finger in. She slowly fucked Ginny with her middle finger. It wasn’t long before Ginny came all over Hermione’s face. She lapped up the cum. When Ginny was done moaning, she climbed off Hermione. 

“I’m going to go take a bath.” Ginny pulled on her panties. “When you’re ready for round two, come to the prefects’ bathroom.” She pulled on her shirt and undid the silencer charm. Ginny left the dorm and Hermione was left sweating, panting, and naked in her bed. It was about five minutes until she couldn’t wait any longer and caught up with Ginny in the bathroom.


End file.
